


come here often?

by intoxicatelou



Series: dear forgiveness, i saved a plate for you [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:00:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28450563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoxicatelou/pseuds/intoxicatelou
Summary: The Doctor makes an exception.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Natasha Romanov (Marvel)
Series: dear forgiveness, i saved a plate for you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083923
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020





	come here often?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LearnedFoot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LearnedFoot/gifts).



They meet in a Russian night club — The Doctor’s conducting research for her self-appointed mission to take the fam somewhere cool. It’s rather loud, but she remembers Ryan likes loud music, so. Things are going well. 

Until they aren’t. 

The Doctor’s never been caught in a shoot out in the loo before. Figures though, new body, new experiences. The women's restroom is a different universe altogether. 

Luckily, a beautiful red-haired stranger steps in just in time. 

"Are you okay?" 

"I'm Natasha." 

Never mind the Doctor doesn't like guns. She’ll make an exception now and then. 

They’ve been running together ever since.


End file.
